In a drug delivery device a bung is, often, provided within a cartridge that contains a drug. The bung is displaced with respect to the cartridge by a piston rod for delivering a dose of the drug. The piston rod may be driven by a drive mechanism of the drug delivery device.
A drug delivery device is described in document EP 1 923 093, for example.